There For Me
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Tony moves out, to let Maria live her life as a single mother. But she soon realises how much she misses Tony and would do anything to have him back living with her and let him know how she feels. Tony/Maria. Fluff, cuteness. R & R, please. x


**There For Me**

**Summary: **Tony moves out, to let Maria live her life as a single mother. But she soon realises how much she misses Tony and would do anything to have him back living with her and let him know how she feels. Tony/Maria.

-xx-

Maria Connor sat down in her living room, finally, after settling her son, Liam, down to sleep. She yawned herself and placed the baby monitor on the table next to her. She was exhausted, and would do anything for a full night's sleep. Suddenly, her phone rang from next to her. She groaned inwardly, before lifting it off the table and glancing at the name on the screen, which immediately brought a smile to her face.

Tony.

She pressed accept and put the phone to her ear. "Tony?"

"Hello, Maria. Just phoning to see how my favourite twosome is doing?" he said, his cheerful, Scottish accent putting a smile on Maria's face again.

"We're fine, Tony. Little Liam seems to be missing you," she said, chuckling. _Not as much as I do though._ Tony chuckled back.

"Well, I certainly miss the wee man," he said. Maria sighed.

"Well, Tony, you are more than welcome to pop in anytime. I'll be here. Gives me a break from Helen and Barry mollycoddling me all day long, and suffocating me," she said, suddenly yawning.

"Aw, Maria, I'm sorry. Did I stop you from going to bed?" he asked, sounding concerned. "You are getting enough sleep, right ... if you need me ..."

"... you're just a phone call away. I know, sweetheart," she said with a giggle. "Just took me a while to settle him, that's all. But all's well now and I am off to bed."

"You deserve some rest, love," he said, and Maria felt her heart flutter. "I'll let you get to bed." Maria smiled for what felt like the millionth time since he had called.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Remember ... call me. I'm only ten minutes away." _Ten minutes too far, _Maria thought to herself.

"I know. I'll give you a phone tomorrow."

"Give Liam a kiss for me."

"I will, Tony. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Maria. Sweet dreams."

-xx-

A loud, high pitched squeal came from Liam's crib next to Maria's bed, waking her from her peaceful sleep. She groaned in her tiredness before climbing out of bed to tend to Liam.

"Come on, darlin', Mummy needs to sleep," she said, lifting the wailing baby out of the crib. He seemed to settle a little in Maria's arms, as she sat down on the bed. "You're a moody baby." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "You miss Tony? I do too." Liam seemed to quieten down as Maria popped a dummy in his mouth, rocking him gently in her arms to settle him again. She started to hum a tune, watching as Liam's big blue eyes began to slowly drift closed. She moved over to the crib again, still humming before laying the drowsy baby back down and covering him over with his blanket. She watched as Liam finally closed his eyes, his breathing evened out and he was asleep in no time. Maria couldn't help but reach into the crib and stroke his soft cheek, before she let out a huge yawn, sitting down on the edge of her mattress, sighing deeply. She missed having someone to snuggle with in bed, someone with strong arms, to make her feel safe and warm. She sighed once more before sitting back against the headboard, picking up her mobile before scrolling through to Tony's number, her finger hesitating over the dial button. She looked over at the clock, which read 2.36am. Tony would be sound asleep at this time. But she felt herself pressing dial and bringing the phone to her ear before she could stop herself.

"Maria?" came the sleepy voice at the other end after a few rings, but she could hear the concern.

"Hi."

"Is something wrong? Are you okay? Liam ..."

"We're fine, Tony."

"Oh, good. I was worried for a minute." Maria smiled at his concern.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I didn't mean to call in the first place," she admitted. "But ..." she paused.

"Maria?"

"I'm lonely, Tony. I ..."

"Give me ten minutes. I'll be there." Then the phone hung up and Maria felt an affectionate smile play onto her lips. She got up and pulled on her dressing gown, before moving downstairs to unlock the door, knowing that Tony would just let himself in. Maria moved to the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle before leaning back against the worktop. She hoped she hadn't sounded pathetic on the phone, making Tony think she needed someone to pity her. Because she didn't. She wanted him there, always, in her and baby Liam's life.

Ten minutes seemed to pass quickly as Maria heard the door open and she moved into the living room to see Tony standing there, looking so different. Jeans and a hooded jumper, with a little tad of bed hair. She smiled at him. He put down his keys on the table and he moved into the living room before taking Maria into his arms, hugging her tightly against his body.

"You don't have to be lonely, you know," he said, rubbing her back soothingly. She buried her face in his shoulder so all he could make out was a muffled 'I know.' He pulled back and looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch? Just in case you need me?" he asked. Maria shook her head, and Tony frowned.

"Come sleep beside me ... in my bed." Tony's eyes widened for a moment, but when Maria took his hand in hers, he was brought back to reality.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely ..." she said, before pulling him towards the staircase. He followed happily, watching her move in front of him as they climbed the stairs, to Maria's bedroom. She closed the door behind them, and Tony moved over to peer into little Liam's crib, where he was sleeping soundly. He smiled and stroked the baby's cheek, before turning back to Maria, who was standing next to the bed, shrugging off her dressing gown. Tony watched her, mesmerized by her. _I wish I could tell you how I feel about you, _he thought. Maria looked up and caught him staring before she moved round his side of the bed. She looked up into his eyes as she stood in front of him, and Tony could feel his breath quicken.

"Tony ..."

"Maria?"

"You know you've been so good to me and Liam, ever since he was born. I love having your company around the house. I love sitting watching Desperate Housewives with you..." this made Tony chuckle. "And I love ..." she paused.

"What else do you love, Maria?" he asked, in barely a whisper, as the gap between them became less and less of a gap. She placed her hands upon Tony's chest and looked into his eyes again, their noses almost touching.

" ... you," she managed to whisper. This made Tony's heart pound against his chest, his stomach doing somersaults.

"Really?" She nodded, reaching up a hand to caress his cheek.

"How could I not?" she asked, and Tony closed the gap between them, their lips pressing together delicately, tenderly. Maria felt her eyes flutter closed as she would her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her as was humanly possible. Their lips worked each others in a passionate embrace, breath quickening and hearts pounding, Tony's hand windings around her back, making the kiss that little bit more passionate before they pulled apart, gasping for air. Maria let go of Tony and pulled back the duvet on the bed, before looking back at Tony. She gripped the hem of his hooded jumper, pulling it up, his arms raising as she pulled it off, dropping it to the floor, followed by his t-shirt, leaving his chest bare to her touch.

"Maria," he managed to whisper out as her hands came up to touch his chest, running her hands over the taut muscles and the small patch of chest hair. Tony's breathing was speeding up as he watched her, her eyes too busy roaming his chest to be focussed on his own. He grabbed her hands in his own.

"Maria ... I would love to do this, but maybe tonight, I was just wondering, if you'd let me hold you?" he asked, placing a kiss on her nose. Maria smiled her beautiful smile and nodded. Tony felt like his heart would burst with happiness, before he undone his belt and let his jeans drop to the floor, kicking off his shoes and socks in the process, before he and Maria both climbed into bed. He pulled the duvet up over them and held Maria in his arms, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips before laying his head on the pillow next to hers.

"I love you, Maria." Maria smiled widely.

"And I love you, Tony Gordon."


End file.
